La Loca Enamorada
by sidney duck
Summary: No todo lo que dicen es cierto, depende de quien te mire y te juzgue. Pero si eso te lleva a una gran historia de amor, por que no dejar que la gente diga lo que quiera decir...


La loca enamorada.

La gente a mí alrededor me mira, me persigue con la mirada, o eso es lo que yo creo. Los pasillos de la secundaria cada vez son más chicos, más compactos o están más llenos de gente. Eso a mí no me hace gracia, es más me desespera, sobre todo porque sé que es mi imaginación, pero eso no importa, no lo puedo aguantar más.

Cuando todos se enteraron de lo que pasaba, me empezaron a notar, a saber quién soy yo, " La loca enamorada", así me llaman. A mí no me importaba en un principio, pero después de unas semanas ese apodo lo complico todo.

Pero para que entiendan toda la historia, tengo que empezar desde el principio, o desde la época oscura, como me gusta llamarlo ahora. Así que, empecemos.

Una tarde de verano, tras haber pasado un gran día de pesca con mi padre, en el cual no solo no pesque nada, sino que me lastime con un tonto anzuelo, descubrí al llegar a casa un sobre reposando tranquilamente sobre el tapete de la entrada. Su apariencia no era la de un sobre cualquiera, en el que puede venir un impuesto o alguna carta de mi anticuada abuela. Así que sin pensarlo y antes de que lo viera mi padre, decidí tomarlo.

Al entrar a casa, me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto, pues quería ver lo que ese sobre contenía. Al empezar a analizarlo me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún remitente, pero eso para mí era un detalle menor, pues en su reverso tenia escrito mi nombre," ISABELLA", eso fue todo lo que necesite para meter mi tonta nariz dentro de el.

Su contenido era una simple nota, que anunciaba algo que yo pensaba que nunca iba a pasar. Jacob Black me declaraba su amor.

En el momento que termine de leerla, no pude hacer otra cosa más que gritar y bailar de alegría, ya que eh estado enamorada de él desde el primer día de preescolar. Sé que es algo totalmente estúpido si se quiere ver de ese modo, pero para mí era totalmente romántico. Un juego constante de miradas, y palabras cruzadas. En definitiva una novela al mejor estilo victoriano.

Al día siguiente, fui a la escuela con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, y enfrente de toda la clase le dije a Jacob que yo también lo amaba, que era el amor de mi vida y todas esas cosas que una loca enamorada puede decir. Pero al contrario de cómo había empezado el día, lo termine fatal, pues resulto ser todo una gran y pesada broma por parte de él. He ahí mi sobrenombre.

Al principio me dolió, como es de esperarse, ya que me desilusione, pero a medida que pasaban los días, el dolor era menor, hasta que llegue al punto en el que no me importaba más.

Bueno, eso fue hasta hace un par de semanas supongo. Porque ahora todo se vuelve a complicar y los pasillos a achicarse y la gente a mirarme, y mis oídos no pueden dejar de escuchar mi apodo. "La loca enamorada" resuena una y otra vez en mi cabeza, es como si no pudiera aplacar ese molesto ruido. Y si se le suma que estoy completamente paranoica, ya que no quiero que por nada en el maldito mundo, él se entere de lo que paso y de mi sobrenombre, ya se pueden dar cuenta de que estoy por colapsar. Pero no voy a dejar que eso pase, no les voy a dar el gusto de lastimarme de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento fijo en mi complicada cabeza, salí en su búsqueda, dando zancadas como si me persiguiera el mismísimo Lucifer. Pero cuando llegue a su paradero, ya era tarde, muy tarde. Y mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Edward lo sabía todo. Desde la A a la Z y de arriba para abajo.

Y yo, petrificada como estaba en el medio del pasillo, mientras veía como todo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor, me puse a llorar. Si señores y señoras, me puse a llorar como una nena chiquita a la cual no le dejaban comer un dulce.

Debe haber sido tanto el llanto y tan grande el espectáculo que de repente, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme, incluido él.

Ese fue uno de esos momentos en los cuales quieres meter tu cabeza en un gran pozo en la tierra y llenarlo, para que nadie pueda ver tu cara, y te confundan con un avestruz o quizás con cualquier otra cosa, pero que no sepan que sos vos.

Pero yo no tenía un pozo donde meter mi estúpida cabeza, por lo que salí disparada hasta el patio. Mire para todos los lados, y al darme cuenta de que no había ningún profesor a la vista, me metí rápidamente en mi camioneta.

Era el único lugar donde me sentía segura, dentro de esa escuela.

Pero esconderme de mi demonio personal, no me sirvió de mucho. Y es que Edward, como hace siempre que yo me escondo, me encontró. Así que como ya se deben estar imaginando, tuvimos la charla. Esa charla que uno espera con ganas, hasta que se hace realidad. Ese es el momento en el cual te das cuenta de que toda esa harta de cosas románticas que una imaginaba, se dan solo en los libros, las películas y en nuestra cabeza de color de rosa. Pero quitando toda la vergüenza con la que me encontraba al momento de explicarle claramente mi historia al amigo del que estaba enamorada, les puedo decir que el momento fue mágico. Ya que después de veinte minutos de ver la cara de susto, asombro, y algo que no pude reconocer a un principio, y de yo hablando sin parar, porque de verdad que no me quería olvidar nada, él me paro. Me miro pensativo durante los segundos más largos de mi corta existencia y me dijo como si estuviéramos en una película de época, "No importa todo lo que me cuentes. Porque yo la amo igual, mi linda señorita ".

Al principio me causo gracia, y después, al ver que él me seguía mirando fijamente, y a la espera de que yo diga algo, me di cuenta de que lo que me estaba diciendo era enserio.

Puede que nuestra historia no sea perfecta o que su declaración no fuese de película, pero al final del día eso no cuenta. Y lo que realmente importa es que uno no es lo que el otro dice, sino lo que uno sabe que como persona es. Y eso es lo que vos, así como yo hice, tienes que mostrarle a los demás, quizás, solo quizás, encuentres a ese alguien especial y empieces una historia que nunca terminara, porque como la mía, recién empieza.


End file.
